Anko FM
by WangTangSSJ5
Summary: Alt ending posted. KakaAnko. A song fic basically. Anko starts out with a normal day but quickly changes. Sorry, I'm not to good with summaries. Has fluff, just a fair warning.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! This is another one-shot of the pairing Kakashi and Anko…as you can tell by the pairing you searched for or randomly stumbled on it. It is a Song fic and the name should give a hint to it. I really like this pairing so hope you don't mind another one-shot. Eventually I make a story of these two, but one is in the making and is called **Rise of the Prime Evils**. Starts out kinda iffy but gets better as it goes. I know this has a cheesy title but I like it.

Anyway enjoy the story and it's Pure Kaka/Anko. 

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto OR Niki FM by Hawthorne Heights.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was pleasant in the Konoha, the sun shone down brightly on a hot and humid day in July. "Finally, something to eat!" Anko cried running her tongue along her lips and having a handful of dango in her hand as she took a bite. A chuckle gave a sense of satisfaction as then she took another bite, sliding each piece off the stick with her teeth. She had finished each of them with a nice stretch; she was all set.

She rounded a corner and found her best friend, Kurenai, with the one guy who had the biggest crush for her, Asuma. She grinned, "This is gonna be fun." She mumbled as she rushed up behind them and came in between them, extending her arms around both their shoulders, "Hey Asuma, Kurenai." She said gleefully.

"A-Anko." Asuma stuttered.

"Hey," She cooed, "So whatcha doin'?" she grinned widely.

"N-nothing." Kurenai said stuttering and a light flush on her cheeks.

'This is already becoming rather entertaining.' The Mitarashi thought, "Nothing huh? Doesn't really look like nothing to me." She cooed again, "Are you two on a…" The now-nervous Asuma surprisingly cut her off.

"No-no-no-no, we are _not_ on a date." He said nervously.

"I wasn't going to say that." Anko responded.

"Then what were you going to say?" Came a rather laid-back tone as she turned and looked over her shoulder came the one-eyed silver haired jonin they knew all to well for his lame excuses, his perverted-ness, his status as a ninja, and among many other things. "Well?"

"I was going to say a stroll." She replied defensively with her hands placed on her hips. He shook his head.

"You're not fooling anybody." Kakashi said staring at her with his solitary eye, his Icha-Icha Paradise book in his hand. Anko had this odd feeling that he was smiling under that mask of his, that mysterious and peculiar mask that he's worn since she first met him when they were genin. He motioned for her to come forward with his index finger and she did so, curiosity taking its toll. He leaned towards her ear, "Let him work it on his own, he's about to confess. Trust me." He whispered, the two unsuspecting jonin being out of earshot.

"You-you really think he'll do it?" She asked only getting a nod from the Kakashi. He then turned and took her hand in his and they walked off. Anko blushing by his action and Asuma and Kurenai smiling as they walked off, Anko looking over her shoulder to make confirmation. "Where are we going?"

"Away from them so _YOU_ can't bother them." Kakashi said blandly.

"Oh, I thought you were leading me somewhere." She said slyly, he suddenly stopped and glanced at her.

"Explain."

"Well for a minute there I thought you were going to pull something rather ummmm un-Kakashi-like." She said in a grin. His eye widened.

"Un-Kakashi-like huh?" he said, his eye returning to its normal look.

"Yep." She said.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked pacing himself up to her, his single eye staring into hers. She began to blush as she realized how close he was to her.

"Like ask me to dinner or something or…" Her face turning redder as he was leaning in further and further, his forehead protector touching her forehead. She began to backup but he followed, still remaining at the same space. She finally back upped far enough to where her back was pressed against a tree.

"Or…" He cooed.

"Or we could…" she was at a loss of words, she couldn't think.

"We could what?" His body now pressed up against hers.

"We-we c-c-could go do something." She said forcing her words.

"_Like_?"

"I-I-I dunno, just hang out maybe?" She stuttered. His eye narrowed then in a happy expression backed up a bit.

"Sounds good to me." Kakashi said. Anko couldn't believe what she had said but apparently he was up for it, and not only that, he was a friend whom she trusted with her life.

'Well it might be fun.' She thought as her expression lightened. Kakashi began to walk off but stopped suddenly then turned to face her.

"Well?" he said,

"Well what?"

"Are you coming?"

"Oh…right." She giggled as she walked up to him and walked off together.

_Let's go down now_

_Into the darkness_

_Of your thoughts_

They continued to walk through both looking onward as they got stares from other ninja and the villagers. All knew who they were, both respected as ninja though the fact that Anko had a bad temper with some nasty jutsu as well as being hyperactive and Kakashi with his perverted-ness and laid-back attitude, it was a pair people wouldn't usually see.

"Hungry?" he asked, she gave a nod. Anko only having a _few_ dango before she ran into Asuma and the Yuhi, they both made their way to the Ichiraku Ramen stand and both ordered a big bowl, Kakashi getting the pork and Anko getting the chicken.

"Here ya go." Ayame said handing them their bowls. The smell was appealing towards the Mitarashi even though she preferred her favorite dango to it but then realized that she was sitting next to the one-eyed jonin, who _always_ wore that mask even when they were genin. She looked at him as he raised his finger up to his mask and began to lower it she gulped not taking her eyes off of him. Then it just so happened that Ayame had spilt something, diverting her attention. She giggled but then looked at the Hatake, he was already done and his mask was already raised.

She hung her mouth open and cursed in her mind.

"Something wrong?" He asked. She shook her rapidly and laughed nervously.

"Nah nothing's wrong." She said her attention going towards her ramen and finished it happily, Kakashi ordering another bowl. 'Alright, another chance!' she grinned and clenched her fist, 'Now this time nothing will take my attention away.'

"Hey Anko." Kurenai yelled as Anko turned to face her, Anko waved and then turned back around to find him finished once more.

'DAMN IT!' Her thoughts screamed over and over again as she fell from her stool and onto the ground, landing on her butt. He turned towards her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Just peachy." She replied rubbing her buttocks. Kakashi rose up and paid for the both of them. Kakashi gave the raise of his hand in a friendly wave. Asuma eyeing them then grinned widely with his cigarette held in between his teeth. He motioned for Kakashi over to him while Kurenai and Anko talked with one another.

"What are you doing?" Asuma whispered.

"What?" He asked, "I can't have a meal for myself without your consent?"

"I didn't say that. I meant what are you doing with Anko?"

"Just having lunch, why?" Kakashi asked. Asuma chuckled heartily, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just remember who you're with." Asuma said.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean!?" Anko yelled; Asuma cringed at her voice, all about to know that Anko rolled the sleeve of her coat up and was about to unleash all her fury on the Sarutobi, his cigarette falling from his mouth and trying to keep a stern face.

"Anko don't do it." Kurenai said. Anko looked towards her then crossed her arms.

"Fine." She said stressing her word. She then took Kakashi's hand and dragged him off away from the other two.

"This is turning out to be…" Asuma said but then found himself at a loss of words.

"To be what?" Kurenai asked.

"Awkward." He then said.

Anko had dragged him away from the two and looked towards him, "Shall we continue then?" He asked. She gave a smirk; no one had really spent this much time with her other than Kurenai.

"Yeah sure. So where to next?" She then asked.

"Where ever." He said scratching his head. Anko began to ponder.

_Hurry up now_

_We're waiting for_

_Us to fall_

_Fall to pieces now_

_A broken mirror_

_In your life_

"Movie?" he said.

"Huh?"

"A _movie?_" Kakashi repeated. The day was becoming weirder; but she liked it. At least it was weird for her. They walked to the movie theater and looked at its premieres.

'Damn, wish the Icha-Icha Paradise movie would come out already…' Kakashi thought looking over the list. Anko finally spoke.

"No romance stuff." She said, "Though I've been wanting to see _Ninja Gaiden_. That sounds pretty good." (A/N: Couldn't think of anything, don't like it, sue me…on second thought don't.) Kakashi raised his brows and paid for both of their tickets, people still giving them stares.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" Anko asked, people just turned their heads and walked off, not saying a word in response. "This day is getting weird." Kakashi not giving a response, just giving a plain sigh.

They walked in and got some snacks, Anko wanting popcorn, though getting a big order. The movie lasted for about two hours both came out rather satisfied.

"That was pretty good." Anko stated with a smile, taking a drink of her coke, Kakashi giving a nod.

"It was somewhat sad that the guy didn't get the girl…actually it was more of the girl didn't get the guy." She stated.

"Yeah, well you see something new everyday I suppose." He agreed, Anko giving a nod.

_Silence in black and white_

_Falling forward as she_

_Walks towards the light_

The day had gone to nightfall; the street lights lit up and they continued to walk. She looked at him and under the moonlit sky, it brought out his features, he just had this…warm and loving look that made her blush, her eyes widen, and her heart beating faster. He looked at her, "Something wrong?" She shook her head.

"No, nothing's wrong." She laughed nervously.

"Still got more time left before everything shuts down for the night. Anything else?" He then asked. She began to ponder again though her thoughts just went from thinking of where to go, to just about _him_. She tried to think of something else but each attempt ended in failure, all the time going to just thinking about the Copycat ninja.

She couldn't believe it, out of all the people, it was he. It wasn't like her to succumb to this feeling, because it had deceived her the time before with one she called "sensei".

_I know,_

_I'm outside of your window_

_With my radio_

She bit her lip hard and hands began to shake, catching the attention of the observant Hatake. "Is something wrong?" He asked once more. She gave him a troubled look; the Mitarashi took his hand and led him to an open field, just a little bit outside of the Konoha.

_I sleep with one eye open so I can_

_See you breathing_

_I follow your chest bone_

_Until I,_

"I usually come here to," She then chuckled, "relax, believe it or not." She added lying down in the grass as firefly's fluttered around the midnight blue-lit sky. The Hatake soon sat Indian style on the grass but then found himself lying back as well, looking up at the stars with her.

'Never seen this side of her before.' He thought

_I can see you,_

_I can hear you,_

_Breath in…_

_Exhale_

She rolled onto her side, and faced him. To him, she looked, amazing. He eyed her curves, her tender skin seemed to glow under the twilight moon, and her smile was more heart-warming than toublesome. He had never paid this much attention to her before though it seemed foolish that he didn't.

All those years, he kept himself from getting involved in something meaningful for he was afraid of losing the people closest to him. He knew too many had died because of him, though he didn't want live through the guilt he constantly felt when others died on a mission. "You ok?" She asked in a chuckle.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" he asked.

"Mmm, no reason." She shrugged, she ran her finger along her thighs as his eye followed it, he soon followed it as she slowly reached and tapped his nose, snapping him out of his trance. She then giggled. She lightly pushed his shoulder playfully as he pushed back. She pushed once more and he poked her sides as she gave an "Eek!"

"Don't do that." She laughed. Upon those words, in popped an idea in Kakashi's head. He then poked her once more. She pushed him just as he suspected. He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her forward into him, Anko giving a shriek of laughter. They tossed and rolled on the grass until he ended up on top, him holding his laughter. He never had this much fun.

She caressed his cheek with her hand and put a little force on it to make him look her eye to eye; his single eye met her violet eyes. She moved her finger under the cloth of his mask and slowly pulled it down, him not even making no resistance to her.

Her eyes widened upon seeing him, his face was beautiful and a smile that made her heart melt at his gaze. She slipped off his forehead protector as it impacted in the grass, making no sound.

_Silence in black and white_

She looked down shortly but then met his gaze once more, one eye Sharingan, and the other his normal eye. She leaned in towards him and both their lips met in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him in closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She both released from their kiss.

_I know,_

_I'm outside of your window with my radio_

_I know,_

_I'm outside of your window with my radio_

He looked at her, "Kakashi, I…" She suddenly spoke. His eyes widen, "I love you." She said, her heart racing and upon seeing his look, his answer, was unsure.

"Anko I…"

"What?" she said

"I don't…I mean I-" He found himself at a loss of words, her face becoming distraught.

"Oh, I-I think I get it. J-just a one-time thing… ok." Her heart, crushed by _him_, she pushed him off of her and then stood up and then ran off, disappearing from his sight and within minutes arrived at her apartment and slamming the door, gripping her sides and tears falling from her eyes, 'Damn it Anko, you-you don't cry, you're to strong for this.' She thought to herself over and over again.

_I'm outside of your window with my radio_

_I'm outside of your window with my radio_

_I'm outside of your window with my radio_

Kakashi sat in the field, hanging his head. "Idiot." He said to himself. Him staring at the ground raising his mask, and then slowly stood. "Why-why did I have to say that? I-I do…love her." He said softly. 'Then don't stand here, now go you damn moron.' His thoughts told him, "But what if…?" he said pondering, 'GO!' his thoughts screamed again, and then surely he followed them.

Anko sat there, leaning against the wall, huddled together, pouring tears out of her eyes, "I shouldn't have done that; I shouldn't have said that." She sniffed. She then heard the sound of pouring rain hit the roof of her apartment and only that. She got up and went to her bed, lay down, and wiped away her tears.

"Anko…" a voice said and then a small rock tapping against the window. She rose up slowly and looked out the window and opened it.

_I'm outside of your window with my radio_

"What do you want you bastard!?" She yelled. Her words hit him, the consequence of his actions hitting him hard at the mere sound of her words. This was a woman whom he had fallen in love with, the first. And now, he screwed it up in the field and only one chance to atone for it.

"Anko," he said softly, "What I said back there…I was-" He found himself lowering his mask once more.

"Was what!?" she yelled.

"An idiot." He said looking at her with a sincere look.

"What?" she said softly.

He then sighed, "I do love you, in fact you-you're the first. I hadn't been involved in a relationship because I feared that if something were to happen to them, it'd be my fault. I didn't want to take the chance of a life being lost because…of me." He said, "And I didn't want that to happen to you at all. I had realized what I had done, and those words were my past morals speaking now they…they have completely vanished. I realized I had missed my chance at happiness, and I wanted to make things right. I just hope…you believe my words when I say this; Anko, I do love you." He said softly, the rain softening his features. "If…if you don't want to speak to me again, I understand." He said hanging his head down, he saw her turn away from the window and hung his head down.

The door suddenly flung open and she rushed into his arms.

_You are the only station_

"I'm sorry for what I did, I really am." He said holding her closely.

_You play the song I know_

"I understand now." She sniffed.

"I love you, Anko Mitarashi."

"I love you too, Kakashi Hatake." She said, both leading to another kiss out in the rain as thunder began to sound through the dark and heavy clouds.

_You are the song I know_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah it was kinda long and somewhat fluffy, but this kinda popped into my head while typing another story and I had to do it. Took me awhile to plan it out but I'm happy with it. I hope you enjoyed all. I know I enjoyed typing it cause I support this pairing and I'm glad that there is other people that do too.

Like I said, I'll make a story for this couple. I have a few ideas, though it's gonna be difficult because they both sound good. Anyway see ya next time.


	2. Alt Ending

I was reading through this story I it has my personal liking. So I decided to make an alternate ending, and probably another one, I haven't decided.

I cut off some of it and changed (or added) some stuff around. It begins right when it gets interesting in between the two. And the song remains in, just a heads-up on that

Anyway enjoy the story and it's Pure Kaka/Anko. :)

I appreciate all the reviews from all the readers. And I probably won't make a Tsunade x Anko fic, sorry :(. It's mainly because I'm not a supporter of the couple. Though I might do it in some near future or so.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto OR Niki FM by Hawthorne Heights.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ANKO FM (Alternate ending)**

She bit her lip hard and hands began to shake, catching the attention of the observant Hatake. "Is something wrong?" He asked once more. She gave him a troubled look; the Mitarashi took his hand and led him to an open field, just a little bit outside of the Konoha.

_I sleep with one eye open so I can_

_See you breathing_

_I follow your chest bone_

_Until I,_

"I usually come here to," She then chuckled, "relax, believe it or not." She added lying down in the grass as firefly's fluttered around the midnight blue-lit sky. The Hatake soon sat Indian style on the grass but then found himself lying back as well, looking up at the stars with her.

'Never seen this side of her before.' He thought

_I can see you,_

_I can hear you,_

_Breath in…_

_Exhale_

She rolled onto her side, and faced him. To him, she looked, amazing. His eyes trailed her curves, her tender skin seemed to glow under the twilight moon, and her smile was more heart-warming than troublesome. He had never paid this much attention to her before though it seemed foolish that he didn't.

All those years, he kept himself from getting involved in something meaningful for he was afraid of losing the people closest to him. He knew too many had died because of him, though he didn't want live through the guilt he constantly felt when others died on a mission. "You ok?" She asked in a chuckle.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" he asked.

"Mmm, no reason." She shrugged, she ran her finger along her thighs as his eye followed it, he soon followed it as she slowly reached and tapped his nose, snapping him out of his trance. She then giggled. She lightly pushed his shoulder playfully as he pushed back. She pushed once more and he poked her sides as she gave an "Eek!"

"Don't do that." She laughed. Upon those words, in popped an idea in Kakashi's head. He then poked her once more. She pushed him just as he suspected. He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her forward into him, Anko giving a shriek of laughter. They tossed and rolled on the grass until he ended up on top, him holding his laughter. He never had this much fun.

She caressed his cheek with her hand and put a little force on it to make him look her eye to eye; his single eye met her violet eyes with a loving intent. Something Kakashi had never seen in no one before. She moved her finger under the cloth of his mask and slowly pulled it down, him not even making no resistance to her then nudged it with his cheek. Her finger ran on his now exposed lips.

Her eyes widened upon seeing him, he was beautiful and a smile that made her heart melt at his gaze. She slipped off his forehead protector as it impacted in the grass, making no sound. She blushed lightly her chest began to rise and fall in deep breaths.

_Silence in black and white_

She looked down shortly but then met his gaze once more, one eye Sharingan, and the other his normal eye. She leaned in towards him and both their lips met in a kiss. They released but then met once more. He tilted his head to gain better access, his tongue running along her lips, demanding entrance. Anko allowed it. Their tongues battled each other, both furious and passionate as time passed. It ended in a draw in her She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him in closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She both released from their kiss.

_I know,_

_I'm outside of your window with my radio_

_I know,_

_I'm outside of your window with my radio_

He looked at her, "Kakashi, I…" She suddenly spoke. His eyes widen, "I love you." She said, her heart racing, awaiting his answer. Though upon seeing his look, his answer, was unsure.

"Anko I…"

"What?" she said softly.

"I don't…I mean I-" He found himself at a loss of words, her face becoming distraught.

"Oh, I-I think I get it. J-just a one-time thing… ok." Her heart, crushed by _him_, she pushed him off of her and then stood up and then ran off, disappearing from his sight and within minutes arrived at her apartment and slamming the door; gripping her sides as tears began to fall from her eyes, 'Damn it Anko, you-you don't cry, you're to strong for this even if it's over him.' She thought to herself over and over again.

'But-but I…I can't…I just,' She thought cutting herself off holding back sobs and tears flowing from her violet eyes. 'How could I have been so foolish?' she asked herself over and over again.

_I'm outside of your window with my radio_

_I'm outside of your window with my radio_

_I'm outside of your window with my radio_

Kakashi sat in the field, hanging his head, gripping his forehead protector tightly. "Idiot." He said to himself. Him staring at the ground raising his mask, and then slowly stood. "Why-why did I have to say that? I-I do…love her." He said softly. 'Then don't stand here, now go you damn moron.' His thoughts told him, "But what if she…?" he said pondering, 'GO!' his thoughts screamed again, and then surely he followed them. He ran through the now darkening night as the clouds soon covered the moonlight. He began to run faster and soon jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Anko sat there, leaning against the wall, huddled together, tears pouring out of her eyes, "I shouldn't have done that; I shouldn't have said that." She sniffed. She then heard the sound of pouring rain hit the roof of her apartment and only that, but soon faded as she became preoccupied in her thoughts. She got up and went to her bed, lied down, and wiped away her tears and clutched her pillow then burying her face in it.

"Anko…" a voice cried and then a small rock tapped against the window. She rose up slowly and looked out the window and opened it and saw the Hatake standing out in the rain looking at her, his mask lowered and eyes exposed.

_I'm outside of your window with my radio_

"What do you want you bastard!?" She yelled. Her words hit him, the consequence of his action hitting him hard at the mere sound of her words and her voice. This was a woman whom he had fallen in love with, the first. And now, he screwed it up in the field and only one chance to atone for it. This was his chance at happiness and no faults could be taken.

"Anko," he said softly, "What I said back there…I was-" He found himself lowering his mask once more.

"Was what!?" she yelled.

"An idiot." He said looking at her with a sincere look.

"What?" she said softly.

He then sighed, "An idiot, moron, a dolt. Anko, I do love you, in fact you, you're the first. I hadn't been involved in a relationship because I feared that if something were to happen to them, it'd be my fault. I didn't want to take the chance of a life being lost because…of me." He said, "And I didn't want that to happen to you at all. I had realized what I had done, and those words were my past morals speaking now they…they have completely vanished. I realized I had missed my chance at happiness, and I wanted to make things right. I just hope…you believe my words when I say this; Anko, I love you." He said softly, the rain softening his features. "If…if you don't want to speak to me again…I understand." He said hanging his head down, he saw her turn away from the window and hung his head down.

The door suddenly flung open and she rushed into his arms.

_You are the only station_

"I'm sorry for what I did, I really am." He said holding her closely.

_You play the song I know_

"Anko, I…" She placed her finger over his lips and met in a kiss. They soon released as she pulled him inside and met in a kiss once more, closing the door with her foot once inside. They released for air.

"I only want you, Anko. Just you." He voice softening as he embraced her tightly. Tears began to fall onto his shoulder and buried her head in his collarbone simply hearing calming sound of the rain and thunder from the heavy clouds in the night sky.

_You are the song I know_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you like the alternate ending, I plan on making another alternate ending and I think the rating might bump up wink. So make sure you check back often.

I appreciate the reviews that were placed on the story, I really thank you guys, plus more stores needed to be posted on the Kaka/Anko pairing section anyway. This couple needs to be recognized by much more.


End file.
